One Shot
by DramaQueen3303
Summary: This is a one shot called One Shot! I love that, as I say many times in my author's notes. lol. Similar to I Can't Believe It in formatting. Don't want to give away the plot though so you'll have to check it out yourselves!


**A/N: So, I was just sitting at my computer a few days ago, when all of a sudden, I just got this idea. Then I was thinking about it, and I got a title. Then I got a story, so I pulled up a word document and started typing. lol. This is a one shot called One Shot. I loved that as the title. It's a little bit onto a 5th page without author's notes. Like I Can't Believe It, this story is from a character point of view. I don't think I really need to explain anything because I think any possible confusion should get cleared up within the story. So, enjoy this new one shot entitled One Shot!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.

* * *

**One Shot**

Logan's POV

God, I'll never be able to forget it. I can never forget that day. Every little detail is permanently burned into my brain. Everything – from the way she looked at me, to the smell of her perfume. That day.

* * *

I was lying in my room, channel surfing, when there was a knock at the door. Ok, knock would be an understatement. It sounded like someone was beating up the door. "Who is it?" I called lazily.

"Logan, let me in!"

Didn't exactly answer my question, did it? Actually, it did. She knew it would. "It's unlocked, genius," I told her.

The door swung open. I kept my eyes glued to the TV, although I could see her out of the corner of my eye. She stormed over and grabbed the remote, flicking off the TV. "Hey, what was that for?" I shouted, standing up.

She just slammed the remote down onto the table. I watched her as she went over to the door and slammed it shut. She turned back towards me, walked over, and pushed me down onto the couch. I opened my mouth to yell at her, but she didn't give me a chance. "It's over," she announced.

Now I was confused. "What's over?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. Why was that such a dumb question? "Well, let's start with…_everything_!" she exclaimed.

Ok, still confused here. "What are you talking about?" I questioned.

Her eyes closed, probably to keep herself from screaming at me. "Alright. We'll start somewhere else," she decided. "The semester. The semester's over."

I grinned. "I know. It's about time it was summer," I commented.

No reaction. Nothing. "My _life_ is over," she remarked.

"What, boring hometown?" I guessed. "Nicole's been complaining about Kansas for weeks, but you don't see her pulling the drama queen act."

"I'M NOT COMING BACK!" she yelled.

I was speechless. Not coming back? But… "Why?" I managed to choke out.

She avoided my eyes. She seemed almost nervous. It was so weird. "Dana, why?" I repeated.

"I'm going to France," she answered, her voice nearly a whisper.

Ok, call me a moron (actually, she did), but I didn't get it. "For the summer?" I quizzed.

"No you moron!" See – told you she called me a moron! "For school! I'm never coming back to PCA!"

"What?" I yelped. "Why? Don't you like it here?" Now I got it.

Or not. "Of course I like it here! If I didn't, I wouldn't care that I'm leaving! How stupid can you be?" she screamed.

Ok, I know she was upset, but did she have to be so mean? "Well sorry I'm not psychic," I shot back.

I could tell she was forcing herself not to argue with me right now. I wondered why. Maybe she was right about me being stupid, because there sure were a lot of things I wasn't getting. "So, if you want to stay, why don't you?" I wondered.

At first she seemed angry with me, then her face softened. She sighed and shook her head sadly. "You know, you don't know how often I've envied you. You get everything you want, and it's so effortlessly. Not everyone has that luck, Logan," she pointed out.

I looked into her eyes. She was wrong. I don't get everything I want. Not even close. "My parents had to send me here. They knew I'd be better off this way. And I can't go home now. But…they can't afford to keep me here," she continued.

I could pay her tuition. My dad has the money to spare. "So…they had me apply for a scholarship here. I didn't get it," she informed me.

How could this stupid school not give her a scholarship? Sure, her grades probably weren't the best – but they _were_ better than mine. But then again, that's not saying a whole lot. But they could've given her an athletic scholarship! She may not be as good as me, but she's the best girl athlete in the whole school! And she's pretty damn close to being as good as I am – and that's saying something! "So…I had to apply to this foreign exchange program. I got in, and I got a full scholarship. I have to go, and I can't come back," she explained.

Why can't she come back? Spend a semester in France if she really has to, but then come back! "Why can't you come back?" I asked her.

"It's done, Logan. I have a scholarship in France for as long as I'm passing my classes," she told me.

"Screw France!" I shouted. "Fail all your classes then so you can come back here!"

"It doesn't work that way, Logan!" she exclaimed. "If I fail my classes, I go home. I don't come here, because I still can't afford it! And there's no way they'll give me scholarship money if I failed all my classes!"

"So you're just going to leave everyone? Forever? And no one's even trying to stop you? What did the others say?" I screamed.

She turned away. "I didn't tell them," she muttered. "I'm not going to either."

I was surprised. She hadn't told them? Then what was she doing here telling me? It occurred to me suddenly. "You thought I'd just let you leave? That I'd just go, 'Oh, ok. Whatever, Dana. See ya, well, never.'? What, you thought I'd be that big of a jerk, and not even give it a second thought?" I yelled.

"No!" she exclaimed. Her voice became quieter. "God, no. I'd hoped not. I'd hoped you'd fight me on it. I told you only because…because I wanted you to know. I'm going to tell Zoey almost right before you guys get back here, so don't worry about telling everyone. She will. You can act like you never knew. It's fine."

"Stay a semester in France if you really want to, but then come back," I begged her. Yes, begged. I, Logan Reese, was begging.

"What don't you understand?" she cried. "I can't come back!"

"Forget my failing plan. Do great. Ace all your classes, apply for a scholarship here, get one, and come back!" I suggested.

"It's not going to work, Logan!" she argued.

"Ok, fine! Then let me know! Or write to Zoey, or someone! We'll protest against Dean Rivers! And if that doesn't work we'll…have a fundraiser to raise money for your tuition! And if _that_ doesn't work…well, then I'll get my dad to pay for your tuition!" I shouted.

"Logan, _why_ would your dad want to waste money on my stupid tuition?" she pointed out.

"I'll tell him to! And if he won't then…then…then I'll find some way to pay for it myself!" I shouted.

Silence. There was suddenly silence. I looked at her and saw her smiling at me. "Why would you do that?" she whispered.

I froze. I'd just been going on screaming about ways to get her to come back. What was I doing? She was still watching me. She was waiting for me to answer. No she wasn't. She was waiting to hear me say it. She knew the answer, I'm sure of that. It was the perfect opportunity. And maybe I really could get her to stay now! She was leaving, unless I could stop her. And I could. We both knew I could. That's why she'd told _me_ – out of everyone. She wanted me to stop her. She wanted to hear me say it.

One shot. I had one shot to get her to stay, or else she was gone for good. This was it. I opened my mouth and stumbled through the words, "Who else would I argue with if you were gone?"

_What_? What was that? _What_ happened? That wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't. It definitely wasn't. Oh God. My one shot. I had my one shot, and I blew it. "Dana–" I began.

"That was sweet of you to offer, Logan, but I'll be fine in France," she told me civilly. Oh no. What had I done? I couldn't just let her leave. "Have a good life, Logan."

I watched her open the door. "Dana," I pleaded. One shot. I had one shot, and that was it. She didn't turn around. She probably couldn't. I'd shattered everything. I'd ruined everything. God, she must hate me. The door closed behind her. She was gone. I saw her again later that day, but we both knew it was pointless. She was gone.

* * *

I've never forgotten that day. It's been in my thoughts 24/7 for the past 9 years. That's right. I'm now 23 years old, but I can't forget about that one day when I was 14 and I blew my one shot. She stayed true to her word. I haven't seen her in these past 9 years. But you know what? I let it go once, but not twice. Chase and I have stayed close over the years. He's my best friend. In fact, I was the best man at his and Zoey's wedding 4 months ago. That's right. Lover boy finally confessed his love to Miss Clueless, so now she's Mrs. Clueless Matthews. And she's 3 months pregnant. _And_ she still manages to be a goody-goody school girl since she got Dean Rivers to appoint _her_ new dean of PCA. And, of course, she's managed to keep in touch with nearly everyone in our grade, but she hasn't "seen everyone in ages! It's been so long!" So, she's organized a five year reunion for PCA's Class of 2009. Oh joy. There's just one advantage though. Chase obviously has some power of influence over Zoey since he's sleeping with her. And I have an in with Chase, being his best friend and all. So, when I was over at their place for dinner about a week after I found out about the reunion, I decided to casually ask Zoey if she ever talked to Dana again after she left for France. Of course, Zoey's even talked to her too. But I'm not going to be mad at her over that. So, I asked if she'd be invited to the reunion. Even though she didn't graduate from PCA with us, she was part of our original six. Zoey, of course, was hesitant at first. "I don't know, Logan." "She didn't graduate from PCA with us, Logan." "Well, she was one of our best friends, Logan." "Maybe you're right, Logan." "I'm going to invite Dana to the reunion, Logan!" That was one of the easiest things ever to do. And of course she'll now make sure Dana comes. Yes, Little Miss Perfect actually _is_ good for something. I let Dana go once, and I've regretted it every moment these past 9 years. There's no way I'm going to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

**A/N: There's my little one shot One Shot. But, doesn't the end seem like a cliffhanger? Ah ha – that's because it is! I'm going to make a sequel which will take place at the reunion. Which is ironic, now that I think about it, considering the day I wrote this I had just thought, "Wow. All these people are doing these reunion stories." Well, I guess now I'm going to be one of them. lol. The sequel is longer than just a one shot but it's pretty short. There are only 4 chapters, although most of them are pretty long. Well, longer than the average chapter of Do You Love Me? or The Game of Love. So, after I get at least…10 reviews for this one shot called One Shot (I love that. lol), I'll post the sequel. It'll be called Will She Believe In Second Chances? Thanks! Bye!**

**DramaQueen3303**


End file.
